Inu Yasha stuck on an Island
by Moon Miko
Summary: This is the story of a cast away who was there for a long long time. R&R!


Authors note: This is a one shot, and it's meant to make no sense. Please read and review my moment of insanity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inu Yasha Stuck on an Island"  
  
Inu Yasha's point of view.~~~~~~  
  
I once went to kagome's time and heard this theme song from Giligans Island. The theme song plays over and over in my head as I look around the island and at the wreckage of my ship. I'm sure any minute my older brother will come looking for me. Yep, its been five minutes. He must be real worried by now.   
  
At least I'm not alone on this island. My best friend Larry the sock puppet came with me. Good ol Larry, with his stinky breath and his oogly eyes. Five more minutes pass by and I can already tell Larry is planning on killing me. There isn't enough food on this island to keep us both alive for an hour. A canabalistic look seems to gleam in Larry's eyes.   
  
Of course I've tried to kill him a few times too. I tried slicing him up with tetsusaiga but the blade turned rusty when it got near him. I also tried throwing Larry over a cliff into the brackish sea water. I found him three hours later, still alive, and glaring at me with red hot anger. Feeling slightly afraid and not the least bit guilty I dragged him back to our dark, dank cave.  
  
5 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My older brother must have sent a search and rescue crew by now. Larry and I have been fighting for weeks. We haven't been able to start a fire at all. Larry says I'm lazy, when all he does is get a suntan. I have to eat grass and maybe some random fruit or coconut that survived after my first five minutes here. Larry stole some of the food, I know he did!! You see, some of it went missing, and the sock puppet said I ate it all myself. I would know if I ate everything wouldn't I? Shows you how much that sock puppet knows.  
  
5 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The birds keep chirping their endless taunts at me as lie on the forest floor. I have a stabbing pain in my ankle. Even though I've been here five years I still trip on the tree roots.  
  
Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lightning flashes across the sky and thunder rolls over the ocean. Another big storm is coming and it looks like a bad one. The birds have all disappeared and there is utter silence from anything living. The wind shrieks and makes the trees thrash and groan from the strain of standing against it.  
  
Larry the sock puppet was pulled out of my hands with a savage yank from the wind and went soaring into the sky. He then got struck by lightning and burst into flames. "Stop drop and roll Larry!!!" I called out knowing he couldn't hear me. He then fell to the ground and started a fire on some dry leaves and wood.  
  
Seshoumaru arrives~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This seshomaru arrived to the island because he couldn't avoid it any longer. I knew I had to go get my brother eventually. I had just been putting it off for the last five years because I didn't feel like it. Well, I could avoid it no longer when a sock puppet named Jim, who knew some sock puppet named Larry who was last seen with inu yasha, called up and said there was a signal fire and he knew where my brother and his best friend were. I felt sorry for the sock puppet and decided to take him to that place.  
  
We arrived to the peaceful island and jim is very excited. We find inu Yasha crouching beside a pile of ashes. When Jim asks where larry is Inu Yasha holds up one singed oogly eye and starts to laugh like a crazy man. Jim is horrified of what became of his friend and says we should have a burial at sea. I sigh, being unable to say no to his pathetic looking face we go to a cliff. Inu Yasha throws the oogly eye over the edge and starts yelling something about freedomand the sock puppet was finally drowned at sea.  
  
The trees rustle in the gentle breeze as we have a moment of silence for Larry. As I take Inu Yasha to our boat one of Jim's strings gets caught on a tree. He comments on this but I ignore him because I want to go home. When I finally got to the boat with my idiot brother Jim had been unraveled and the only thing left of him was his oogly eyes.  
  
I throw the eyes into the water beside the boat and shove inu Yasha onto the deck. The boat shoves off and we go at a slow pace with the tourist staring at my brother. Some little kid points and whispers "Hey mommy, why was that guy living in the zoo?" His mother hushes the child saying it's rude to point.   
  
Then I turned to my little brother and said, "Inu Yasha, why did you steal a zoo boat and get lost in one of the exhibits?" Inu yasha just shrugged saying something about the sock puppet told him to do it.   
  
And that everybody, is where inu Yasha was for five years. In a zoo exhibit. 


End file.
